Megaman x: la guerra final
by Terrha K.O
Summary: la ultima batalla entre los nietos de los creadores principales de reploid force y reploid race se encuentran con el fin de destruir o salvar la humanidad en la que reploids y humanos viven en paz...¡¿quien ganara!
1. Chapter 1

Mega Man X : La batalla final…

Por: Terrha K.o

Discalimer: los personajes de MEGAMAN X no son mios pertenecen a nintendo….yo solo agrege unos cuantos.

-Prologo-

-LLAMADA ENTRANTE...-

-hola?...alguien me escucha?...Soy Terra Light hija de Len Light y nieta del dr. Thomas Light...por favor si hay alguien viendo esta video llamada...escuche con atencion...

En los ultimos años el ha diseñado un virus llamado "Forgetroyan" capaz de destruir a la civilizacion reploid y a la civilizacion humana, bajando los diversos niveles de enrgia de ambos cuerpos y destrozarlos de manera interna lentamente...El virus fue diseñado con el fin de recrear una nueva civilizacion al mando del dr. Kane y con ayuda de su nieta Lia Kane y Kader Kane...seran capaces de esparcir el virus con un reploid llamado NAISHA :( Nueva Antireploid Incapaz de Sabiduria Hacia Antivirus programado) [ Me invente el significado] lograran su objetivo en tiempo record...

mis familiares murieron defendiendo a la civilizacion humano-reploid con el fin de que este no se dañara, pero finalmente han perdido su lucha y he sido la unica sobreviviente he decidido seguir con ella...por ello necesitare la ayuda de reploid force para terminar con esta batalla...

Diganle al colonel signas que prepare a sus mejores combatientes...porque sera momento de ponerlos aprueba en la batalla de generaciones...LA BATALLA FINAL !

-FIN DE LA LLAMADA ENTRANTE-

-Colonel Signas que haremos?

-Alia en estas situaciones es mejor pelear de su lado...sera por el bien de la humanidad

-pero Colonel es arriesgado!

-descuida Alia si muero salvando a este mundo lo valdra demasiado-Dijo Signas mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la rubia...la solto y finalmente atraveso la puerta de la sala con el fin de dejar sola a Alia...al ver que finalmente estaba sola ella toma una foto grupal que habia en su escritorio la cual se encontraba enmanrcada en cristal...derramo una lagrima que cayo encima de la foto y la abrazo lo mas cerca de su pecho dandole calor y cobijo a la foto en cristal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mega Man X : La batalla final…**

**Por: Terrha K.o**

Discalimer: los personajes de MEGAMAN X no son mios pertenecen a nintendo….yo solo agrege unos cuantos.

Capitulo 1: Antecedente en el presente

Un cierto dia en la estacion de Reploid force se encontraba nuestro Reploid famoso (x) corriendo porlos pasillos algo apresurado como si la vida dependiera de ello…iba corriendo a todo lo que podia casi sin poder respirar…pronto ( cosa extraña del lugar ) se tropezo con algo y termino en es suelo, a lo cual no le dio mucha importancio y siguio corriendo como loco. Finalmete llego al area principal …en ella estaban el colonel y zero esperandolo algo enfadados pero a la vez se veian nerviosos, tristes…..etc. etc.

X ….donde estabas? – dijo algo frio el Colonel Signas…

Yo….bueno…estaba entrenando….-dijo algo sumiso y apenado el pobre Reploid.

COMO PUEDES ENTRENAR EN ESTA SITUACION!

Pero yo….

Nada de peros….No te quiero volver a ver entrenando….

Colonel Signas no es algo drastico? –Interrupmio Zero al ver la orden ilogica de Colonel Signas….este se le queda viendo a manera de "ME ESTAS CRITICANDO"

Colonel Signas….Al parecer nos estan atacando de nuevo….

¿Cuántas naves son?

-3 al pareecer Colonel….

De acuerdo….X y Zero iran conmigo – Digo muy decidido Signas mientras se acomodaba su gorro estilo militar de manera muy refinada…

¡¿¡QUEEEEE!-

se escucho un pequeño corito entre X y Zero alarmados con tal decision….ellos no querian combatir a esa hora….y menos despues de haber hecho guardia en el plantel toda la noche mientras los demas dormian comodamente en sus habitaciones con sueños "felices"…. Pronto X volteo a ver a la dulce rubia que se encontraba sentada en el escrtorio monitoreando los ataque del enemigo y su factor miedo…Alia al darse cuenta que el chico de armadura azul se le quedaba viendo tiernamente, se sonrojo y se quedo en esa tierna fantasia que tenia cada vez que lo tenia….

Alia's POV'S

X y Alia…ella con un hermoso y elegante vestido de color rosa palido y el esperandola en la puerta que dirigia a un jardin con un smocking tipo FRACK ( o cola de pingüino ) de color negro y camiseta azul con una sofisticada corbata de moño color negro….pronto el le tomaba de su delicada mano y la llevaba al jardin en el cual el tiempo era de nohe y el cielo era claro y azul…pronto comenzaba a sonar una hermosa melodia lenta parecida a un vals, X sin mas que esperar la sacaba a bailar tomandole de la cintura y de sus manos…pronto comenzaban a dar de vueltas mientras valseaban en todo el jardin….

Alia….al algo que queria decirte desde hace años…

-si x? que es?

Alia…

End Alia's POVS

Alia… despierta ¡!

Ha? Que ocurre? –decia la chica despertando de su sueño perfecto que habia sido interrumpido por Zero

Alia te encuentras bien? –

dijo algo preocupado X al ver que anteriormente alia no reaccionaba a lo que le habia hecho Zero para despertarla…ella solo asintio con la cabeza mientras la agachaba a manera de vergüenza por lo ocurrido en esos minutos

Alia….acerca la imagen en direccion a la puerta

-si Colonel….

Pero…que es eso? –

Decia acercandose cada vez mas a la pantalle y se acomodaba su gorro militar

-Imposible-

Se deica haci mismo X al ver la silueta de una joven que se sujetaba de la puerta forzandola para que se abriera, al parecer estaba apurada ya que cada vez forzaba mas rapido la puerta sin éxito alguno

-Alia abre la puerta…

-Pero Colonel no sabemos quien es…

-Claro que si…finalmente ha llegado

-Quien ha llegado?-

Preguntaba algo confuso e inocente Zero mientras se acomodaba un poco su fleco X y signas tan solo se miraron entre si y salieros de la sala corriendo en direccion a la puerta principal…Alia y Zero se quedaron solos en sala de control…

-y que esperas?

-a que te refieres Alia?

-acaso esperas una invitacion?

-explicate

-Tan solo ve con ellos y ayuda…

-Yo no ayudo a nadie…no desde aquella ocasión.

-se que lo que paso con Iris te dejo muy mal pero….

-No intentes persuadirme Alia…no voy a ayudarlos…

-Vamos hazlo nunca sabes que pasara…

-´pero…

-vamos Zero acompañalos…

-Deacuerdo tu ganas…ire..

-Gracias...-

Fueron las ultimas palabrasque le dio Alia a Zero antes de que girara su silla hacia su escritorio y le diera la espalda…al ver esto Zero salio lo mas rapido de la sala de control dirigiendose a la puerta principal….al llegar vio que X y Signas jalaban lo mas que podian a una chica hacia adentro lo mas rapido posible….Zero sin dudarlo comenzo a jalar con todas sus fuerzas a X el cual sostenia a Signas y este sostenia a la chica la cual se encontraba en un peligro muy grande ya que cda vez lineas enemigas se acercaban rapido a la puerta….

-Tiren!

Gritaba con deseperacion Signas…finalmente con éxito lograron meterla, esta por la gran fuerza termino en el piso a un lado de Zero…

-Te encentras bien?

Se dirigio X a la joven una ojiazul peliverde, esvelta,güera, pero en su cuerpo se encontraban un sin fín de heridas graves y profundas que sangraban sin remedio…vestida con un short, una blusa de tirante gruesos, guantes y botas…todo de color blanco , al ver esto los dos chicos se conmovieron y la llevaron a la enfermeria lo mas rapido posible…sin embargo cuando ella comenzo a caminar despues de unos pasos colapso sin rrmedio y comenzo a perder sangre…

Continuara…


End file.
